


Fallen Angel AU

by ecliptic_writes



Series: A Tale Once Told extras [1]
Category: A Tale Once Told
Genre: Other, as are most of my works, this is for my own story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecliptic_writes/pseuds/ecliptic_writes
Summary: What if Ifnie wasn't a demon and was an angel instead? What if he was a  fallen  angel instead?





	1. Info on how this whole thing goes down!!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is an original work. Underworld and Haven do not function the same as Hell and Heaven. This is a different universe entirely, despite locations being the same.   
> Note 2: If you are reading this without having read A Tale Once Told on wattpad, here's a bit on how this works.   
> -Demons are souls that did wrong in their life.  
> -Angels are souls that did _no_ wrong in their life.  
>  -Fallen Angels are angels that committed wrong _after_ becoming an angel.   
>  ("wrong" refers to crimes such as murder and most things one good get arrested for.)  
> Note 3: If you have not read the original story on wattpad (as mentioned in the other note) you might want to as this may spoil things for you.

Illias is an 18 year old kid, and he’s still in a gang. He’s a well trusted guy and really the only thing he ever did wrong was joining the gang. Well, since he’s the only one there that can actually drive long distances without his parents getting too upset, he’s sent on a mission to see if he can pick up some recruits in Cleveland, Ohio. On his way, sleep deprived Illias falls asleep at the wheel, and some how manages to swerve and drive right off the Pennsylvania Turnpike- and in his case - right into the Beaver River. Illias winds up drowning.

This time, instead of dying and going to Underworld, he goes to Haven. He wakes up in the bright, cloud like place confused and also still kinda wet from falling in the river. After he gets his new clothing and new name - Ifnie Dracon - he sets off and does what ever up there for a few months. 

After a days or so had passed Ifnie joined the Human by Angel Protection Program, or HAPP for short. He gets assigined to the kid Liris Lemming back in Pittsburgh. He’s told he’ll start by being her babysitter that day. He’s transported down, and the day begins.  
Well, about half way through the day, Liris is playing with her toys or what not- Ifnie starts to wonder what would happen if he killed someone. Obviously not going to hurt Liris - she’s too precious and young - he decides to kill her parents that night. With no thought of the consequences, he kills them both that night and heads back up to Haven with blood on his hands (and wings). 

He becomes lost and not able to find Haven at all at first. It takes him forever to get there which really, isn’t normal. When he gets there he notices that the instructor of HAPP is there just waiting for him.   
Ifnie gets almost banished from Haven- he becomes and outcast and is sent to wonder the Earth alone for the next 12 years. In time, his wings grew black and tinged with red.

After the 12 years pass, he gets a message from Haven. The only way that he’s allowed back into Haven is to protect a kid named Rynn Caciler, without killing them or their parents. Ifnie agrees to the terms!

Basically everything in the story happens now but like, say , the diner scene instead of demon Ifnie its Ifnie with large black wings!! and stuff like that minor changes.

He does wind up getting his tracking tech from Underworld by Elvyra, who had been protecting a kid those 12 years that he was banished.


	2. Things were not supposed to happen this way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story finally takes off with this re-write of the original first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: You may want to read the original story, A Tale Once Told, on wattpad before you continue to read this as I will be adapting all chapters to this au which will bring spoilers.

Sunlight glistened on the wet, mossy cobblestone of the alleyway. A guy, about 18, stepped into the alley.   
“What do you want?” He said softly into the shadows. “I haven’t got all day” he sighed.  
“Don’t be a shit, Illias” the shadows spoke in a gruff voice, “Are you able to go up Cleveland, Ohio to grab some new recruits? I’d do it myself but I’m going on vacation soon.”  
“Ugh, why can’t you let me kill someone for once? I’m in a gang for gods sake, let me do some dirty work.”  
“We have enough people going out and doing that. We need recruits and you just so happen to be the only guy in this gang that can drive long distances without being questioned.”  
“I mean I guess. So sure I’ll do it. Ya got names or just random people off the streets?”  
“We got one name, “ the shadows whispered this time, “Tomothy Calsdayle. He’s got the lightest blonde hair you’ve probably ever seen. He’s 17 and about 5'7”.”   
“Kay thanks Boss. I’ll head up tomorrow.”  
Illias’ alarm rang at 6AM sharp. He got up and put on his normal clothing. A dark red button up and some blue jeans along with some grey boots. He left a note to his parents and grabbed his keys. Illias drove down the street and off to Cleveland.   
About half way through the drive, in the town of Beaver Falls, Illias started to dose off at the wheel. He had no passenger with him to take over, and even if he did, he was on the Pennsylvania Turnpike and there was no place to stop. Illias’ head tapped the steering wheel as he fell asleep. His hands began to slip off of the wheel as the car started to lose control and swerve all over the place. He had managed to be going just fast enough to go off the side of the Turnpike and right into the Beaver River. Illias never woke up.  
Illias awoke to practically nothingness. The air was a bit chilly but there wasn’t a sky to see no matter where you looked.There seemed to be translucent, floating people moving around him.   
Then the room shifted.   
Illias found himself in a soft, cloudy room. His clothing was still wet from the river, but an outcropping of clouds seemed to softly glow at him. He went towards it, and his clothing had been changed- he wore a light red button up shirt with a black tie. He had black pin-stripe pants and brown boots. He had also gained a pair of large, light red angel wings. They were smooth to both appearance and touch. His hair had also changed to a dark red instead of his normal black.   
Illias Denotum- now known as Ifnie Dracon- had died and became an angel.


End file.
